A Shadow in the Grove
The dwarf triplets Haegan, Kaegan, and Daegan reunited with each other and then went to the temple where they had been informed that the trees were weeping. Upon communing with the trees, the discovered that the ancient was in danger and was being attacked. Daegan had a vision of the tree writhing in pain with a black steel ax embedded in his side and Lizardfolk chasing down the children of the wood. The three brothers quickly left to go to the grove, though, on their way from the city, they saw an old man making runes in the middle of the city square. Haegan recognized the runes as complex runes depicting time and the movement of planets. He was able to recognize that it was unlikely that any of the runes or magic involved was of a malicious sort, so the brothers continued from the city toward the grove. On their way they encountered three orcs that attempted to ambush them. The orc were quickly dispatched and the brothers left their corpses to the beasts of the wild. Eventually, the three made camp and slept the night away, bothered only by the incessant hooting of an owl. Near day break, however, Kaegan heard strange cackling sounds from a distance, though they did not approach any closer. When the brothers awoke, Kaegan pointed the sound out, which Daegan recognized as the sound of hyenas. The brothers were able to find and dispatch the creatures quickly, leaving the hills a little safer. They continued on from there towards the grove. Upon arrival at the grove, the brothers saw their ancient friend in pain being interrogated by a strange man wearing tainted black armor and a blue cape and a slew of lizardmen. Daegan was able to sneak near the two, and realizing that the man was being affected by some dark magic, made a daring move and cast protection from good and evil on the man. His brothers had been watching carefully and when Daegan made his move the attacked with him. A dangerous fight broke out and the brothers fought with skill and courage. Daegan strove to remove the cursed ax from the tree while his brothers protected him. The night struggled against his curse, aiding the brothers as he could, though, as his curse took its toll, he was forced to be their enemy as well. Finally, Daegan was able to remove the ax from the tree, but the fight had already taken its toll. Both his brothers lay on the ground, unconscious. The knight had gathered his strength and will and made one last heroic stand, fighting to protect the unconscious bodies of the courageous brothers from overwhelming odds. Daegan, driven by anger and fear used the dark ax and smote down foe after foe fighting to reach his brothers. The tree was able to regain some of its strength, during this time, and brought the bodies of the brothers to safety. Running up to them, Daegan was able to heal Haegan, but when he turned to Kaegan he found naught but a corpse. Stricken with grief, he blew upon the horn of his brother. To his amazement, a hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned to see the face of his father. A spirit called by the magic of the horn. With the aid of his father and his brother Haegan, the lizardmen were routed. The grove stood safe. The ancient informed the brothers that Kaegan was on his way to the Halls of the Noble Dead, a place reserved for the greatest of fallen heroes. He also let the brothers know that there may be ways to bring their brother back. In the meantime, however, he has encased Kaegan in an Amber grave, and the grave shall remain so long as the grove shall live. The brothers kept vigil that night, and in the morn, two ancient and great ents came, giving their leave for the brothers to depart. The brothers returned home at this time, their journey complete, though their hearts the heavier for it.